


Our Idiots

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Home of Descendants Drabbles [13]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Complaining Group, Doug is a shy thing, F/F, Half heart complaining, Horny, Love, M/M, Over load of cuteness, Protective Al, Protective Ben, Protective Boyfriend, Protective Girlfriend, Protective Jay, Protective Mal, Suppprt Group, Sweet, sexually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Carlos, Audrey, Chad, and Doug form a group.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenofpranking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofpranking/gifts).



> Prompt: Probably just that little thing of Audrey, Carlos, and Chad talking and/or complaining about their significant others and gossiping.

Title: Our Idiots

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Descendants, 2015

Series: none

Pairings: Audrey/Mal, Chad Charming/Jay, Ben/Carlos De Vil

Characters: Carlos De Vil, Chad Charming, Audrey, Mal, Jay, Ben, Li Lonnie, Evie, Doug, Al, Cinderella, Aurora, Jasmine and Aladdin.

Summary: Carlos, Audrey, Chad, and Doug form a group.

Disclaimer: Descendants, 2015 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Okay so who wants to go first? Cons first then pros. Remember this is actually story time not just simply complaints." Carlos stated as he glanced around the table of teens. Chad Charming sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort, Doug was still coming to sense being here, and Audrey simply raised her eyebrow.

"I'll go. Mal is driving me crazy."

"She still acting like a evil villain again?" Carlos asked.

Don't get Carlos wrong he had no problem with Mal if anything he liked his friend more. Since Audrey and Mal got together the girl has been more fun, nice and tolerant. Normally Carlos would stay out of they're relationship but today was special.

Every first and last Thursday of the month, Carlos, Doug, Chad, and Audrey meet up in the library. These days were the only days all four teens were free of they're significant others. Ben had King duties, and would be booked until night. Jay was still being introduced into the world of being an royal husband, and Cinderella was teaching him everything. Mal would be forced to spend time with Audrey's parents so they can get to know the girl that holds their daughter loves. Al was struck attending meetings with his mother and father until night.

Leaving the four to form an club, the things they dislike that my significant other does.

"Yeah. Okay so yesterday Mal, and I went to go look at some dresses for prom."

"But prom isn't until April? I thought it just turned November." Doug whispered to Chad who shrugged. Both boys quickly shut up as Audrey sent them a bright smile. Turning back to Carlos, Audrey flipped her hair as she continued her story.

"As I saying, yesterday I found a dress, I really loved but they sold the last one in my size so I did feel upset. I actually watched as the girl who brought the last dress in my size walk out the store only for the dress to turn into a cat. Mal turned the girl's dress into a cat! It's was so embarrassing and Mal didn't even try to hide that she did it. In fact, Mal told the girl I couldn't use it anyway so she might as well let me have it. It took me two hours to convince Mal to turn it back into a dress and then apologize to the girl. Mal is now banned from a Royal Boutique."

Doug and Chad both stared at Audrey with wide eyes while Carlos simply shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't even phrased by the story, it sounded exactly like Mal, "Sounds like Mal. Be lucky didn't turn it into an lion or tiger. That's not a pretty sight. I still have an scar from one of them."

"Okay that's wrong on every level but not as wrong as Jay. Carlos you were there, for this one. One of my former friends decided to play to rough on the field."

"Ryder, did dislocated your shoulder." Carlos added quickly. He honesty couldn't stand Ryder, son of Eugene and Rapunzel. The boy was an annoying pest who couldn't help but hold bitterness against Jay for Chad and his friendship ending?

Chad sighed, "Yeah and Jay made him paid for it. Coach held me back and when I got to the locker room Jay beat Ryder to a pulp. He then broke into his locker and stole all his stuff hiding it around the school. It took me actually two months to get Jay to reveal where he hide all the stuff. " 

"Damn. Now, it's our turn Carlos. I got to know what perfect Ben did wrong." Audrey demanded.

Carlos and Audrey had a weird relationship because they both have been with Ben and somehow it brought them closer. Audrey dating Mal was an added bonus.

"He didn't do anything wrong it's just he's so protective now. Since the high with Mal's mom, Ben hasn't let me go anywhere alone. He's been glued to my side like an guard dog. He even sent his own personal guards to walk to class when he couldn't make it. I love Ben and everything but I need my space. That's really it. Doug your turn."

Doug rubbed the back of his neck for a moment before licking his lips. "Mhmm. Well, Al been spending time with Lonnie again. Lonnie and Al dated before me and Al so I'm not exactly comfortable with it. I mean I trust Al but not Lonnie. She has expressed how she wouldn't mind getting back together with him. He's canceled one of our dates to hang out with her. I know it seems like I might be overreacting but it just feels like I'm second to Lonnie now. That's all." Doug rushed out.

Carlos, Audrey, Chad and Doug all stared at each other before taking a deep breath. 

Now the real part of the group came into play. First they discuss what they don't like that they're significant others did before discussing what they like that they're significant other did, and ways to help each other.

"Okay pros. Ben, is protective and that allows makes me feel safe. He never lets anyone bother me. He treats me like his most precious thing in the world and I love it. I just wish he could tone it done slightly."

"Tell him that. Ben can't read your mind and you can't just think he can. Words help." Chad stated. Sighing Chad ducked his face as he started talking, "Jay is sexy when angry and I like it a lot. I just want him to chill sometimes, and Coach said another incident will make him bench Jay for the rest of the season."

"Well, you just need to not let it bother you. Knowing Jay, he'll react if he thinks your hurt or affected by it." Carlos added in which Doug nodded. "Also you need to stop coddling him Chad. Jay is a teenage boy not a baby." Audrey announced. Chad rolled his eyes but didn't deny it. He did coddle his husband never truly getting onto him for a lot of the things he's done.

"Mal proved that she's willingly to do anything to make sure I'm happy and that makes me happy. Knowing I'm number one to my girlfriend. However something she thinks magic is the only way to fix things and it's not."

"Well magic is what Mal's secure with. Magic has always been with her and always will be. It's part of her."

"I know that Carlos. It's just a want her to take a break from it some days and have a normal day." Audrey complained. "Well tell her that. Just like we told Carlos, words help too. Mal needs you to tell her what she's doing wrong and how to fix it." Chad restated to Audrey who nodded in agreement. Suddenly all eyes turned towards Doug who blushed underneath the multiple stares.

"I love Al. He's everything I ever wanted and more but I want attention too. I know I act like it's okay but I just hoped he would notice that I don't like him spending time with Lonnie. I still see him but not as much anymore."

"What you need to do Doug, is march right up to Al and tell him. He's yours and your his. You need to remind him, Lonnie is the past and your the present and the future." Carlos informed the other boy. Doug nodded.

Carlos sighed as he stood up along with Doug, Chad and Audrey sharing a look. 

"I guess this week's meeting is closed. Now, let's get out of here before our significant others find out."

* * *

Mal rolled her eyes as she watched Carlos announce an group hug with the three others. 

"Are they still in they're little meeting?" Ben asked as he continued to sign the new laws into order. Al chuckled as he double checked them over before stacking them into the correct piles. 

"Yup. I can't believe they think we don't know about it yet. I mean, seriously." 

"I don't care. It makes Chad happy. Since there's meetings he's been more calm and relaxed." Jay announced as he relaxed into Ben's King chair. Ben simply rolled his eyes at his friend but didn't say anything. 

"It benefits us all. They get to talk to they're friends and complain about us. While we get to know what we did wrong this time to fix it. Beside, Mal did you really turn that girl's dress into a cat."

"Yup." Mal answered as she continued to stare at her crystal ball.


End file.
